


со всеми бывает

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Female Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Violence, but girls are safe now
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: Она находит Дженнифер ползущей по сгнившим листьям и плачущей от боли.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> написано на ЗФБ  
> триггерные темы: насилие, изнасилование

Она находит Дженнифер ползущей по сгнившим листьям и плачущей от боли, со следами потекшей туши на лице и распоротым животом. Чудо, что та еще жива.  
– Тише, тише, девочка, – Андреа сама не знает, кого пытается успокоить – себя или ее. – Тише, сейчас я вызову полицию...  
– Нет, – Дженнифер цепляется за ее запястье с невероятной силой. – Нет, мне просто надо отлежаться.  
Андреа смотрит фильмы и читает книги, Андреа начинает каждый свой день с просмотра страницы новостей. Андреа как-то раз штопала собственную щеку, поминутно оглядываясь на лестницу, ведущую на первый этаж. Игла была ржавая и с трудом проходила сквозь толстый слой кожи. Именно поэтому Андреа знает, что такая просьба не приведет ни к чему хорошему, но все же спрашивает, будь проклято ее доброе сердце:  
– Кто сделал это с тобой?  
Дженнифер – на самом деле, безымянная пока еще женщина – отводит взгляд и криво усмехается. Кажется, она умудряется находить свое положение отчасти даже забавным.  
– Парень. Кажется, уже бывший.  
Андреа застывает на месте – на мгновение ей кажется, что она вновь очутилась в затхлом подвале их общего с Филиппом дома, и над головой поскрипывает тусклая лампочка. Им тогда было весело, по крайней мере, Филиппу было. Он находил забавным бить ее по животу, прежде чем заняться с ней любовью. Его слова, не ее. Шрам на щеке начинает противно чесаться.  
– Пойдем, милая, – Андреа решительно, но аккуратно поднимает ее, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что сама вымазывается кровью. Это не страшно, когда кровь чужая. – Пойдем, я заштопаю тебя дома.  
– Я убила человека, – влажно признается Дженнифер ей куда-то в плечо. – Думаю, будет честно...  
– Это ничего, – бормочет Андреа, – ничего, это со всеми бывает.  
Она привезла голову Филиппа в новый дом и закопала под крыльцом на заднем дворе. Остальные его кости давно уже растянули бродячие псы, а вот голова осталась. Голову Андреа хранила как трофей.  
– Это со всеми бывает.


End file.
